


Get What She Wants

by GhostxWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: "What Darcy wanted, Darcy got."





	Get What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoupShue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupShue/gifts).



> SoupShue, forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I was supposed to write this for her over a year ago and then life, and then writer's block, and well, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> (Now maybe I'll have to write another one to appease!) Please tell me you like it?  
> And if I need to write another one to make it up to you, say the word?

When Jane moved into the Tower, Darcy came with. When asked why, all Darcy would say was, “Because reasons.”

 

And as they _all_ later found out, ‘reasons’ included Science! (yes, the capitalization and exclamation point were abso-fucking-lutely necessary) benders that went on for the better part of a week at a time, if not longer. _And_ that was _before_ Jane had even met Tony or Bruce properly. Then Science! Benders became a thing of nightmares.

 

Darcy could micromanage Jane like a boss, and so when confronted with the Scientists Three, Darcy just smiled brightly . . . and no one commented on its slightly demented edge. The Avengers soon learned (it only took three weeks, two days, four hours, thirteen minutes) to realize that what Darcy wanted, she got. 

 

After dealing with (bribing, haggling with, persuading, threatening, etc.) the three resident geniuses in the Tower, a job that nobody else would else would touch with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole, it became obvious that nobody wanted her to go anywhere. Pepper put her on payroll as Director of Special Projects, Fury kept trying to recruit her, Phil took her for a ride in Lola, and the other residents of the Tower hastily learned to roll with Darcy’s whims.

 

Which is why when Natasha Romanov and Sam Wilson, the Black Widow and Falcon respectively, walked by the common room one Tuesday morning, it took them both a few seconds to register what they’d seen and backtrack. 

 

The common room was flooded with . . . _pillows?!_ The entire room looked like a giant blanket fort, pillows and fleeces and other squishy things strewn everywhere. That in and of itself might not have been so weird, _Tony_ owned the Tower after all—but the standoff in the middle would become something of legend. Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. leather coat, eye-patch and all, was losing a stare down to one Darcy Lewis in her checkered robe, bunny slippers, and askew glasses.

 

Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye, was sitting on a beanbag near the door with a bag of popcorn. He never took his eyes off the scene in front of him as he offered it up to the two of them. Natasha and Sam just shared a look and shrugged before taking places leaning up against the wall near Clint and his seemingly endless bag of popcorn.

 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked in an undertone, not quite ready to break the mood in the room before reaching down for a handful of popcorn.

 

“Best I can tell? Fury fucked up, not certain what, though I have heard through the grapevine something about something being unstable, a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. science-y types coming over to play, way too much alcohol for even Stark to explain away, and very large sponge cake.”

 

“Seriously?” Sam asked, his incredulity clear.

 

Clint shrugged, “Uncertain. But truthfully? I actually don’t want to know, but, since Fury is losing, I think it would be safe to surmise that this was the definition of ‘not good’.”

 

Darcy was still smiling up at the Director and the man in question was starting to visibly sweat. “So, do we go rescue him?” Sam asked after several minutes of munching on popcorn while his eyes flicked back and forth like he was at a tennis match.

 

‘No, I think he’s got this covered,” Natasha said, eying her boss and the manically grinning scientist herder. Darcy reached up with one finger and pushed her glasses back up so they sat straight on her face and by some sort of witchcraft, the woman’s smile got even wider.

 

Fury swallowed harshly, sweat beading his brow, and then abruptly turned on his heel and walked out.

 

“And that’s my cue,” Clint said, easily rising to his feet. “If Darcy won, I’d get the whole week to see Laura. Sorry, not sorry, going to go see my kids. Bye!” And Clint left, leaving an amused Nat and a perplexed Sam in his wake.

 

Then the two noticed that Darcy was staring at _them_ now. And then Sam isn’t quite certain what happened next, but somehow he ended up with a pint-sized Poly-Sci grad wrapped in his arms, who also had the Black Widow of all people, wrapped around _her_ , in a blanket fort in Stark, now Avengers’, Tower. 

 

Sam blinked a couple of times in confusion, even as automatically one arm tightened around Darcy and the other shifted so he could stroke her hair. Nat, On Darcy’s other side, finally caught his eye. “It’s Darcy.” She said by way of explanation. And what could Sam do but agree? Well, aside from _trying_ to shift the younger woman into a slightly more comfortable position. 

 

Said woman snarled and tightened her embrace even further. Both the Falcon and the Black Widow froze and very, _very_ carefully, didn’t move. Darcy settled back down and murmured nonsensically before seemingly falling asleep, nose buried in Sam’s T-shirt and a former Russian assassin at her back.

 

Natasha looked down at the younger woman, then across at Sam, lifted her shoulder in a minuscule shrug, and curled her arm around Darcy’s waist. Sam raised his eyes heavenward but carefully didn’t stop stroking Darcy’s hair, lest she snarl at him again. He thought he’d gotten used to the weirdness of the Tower since getting outrun by a super soldier back in D.C. But as he was slowly coming to realize, there was only one thing he needed to understand about living with the Avengers. 

 

What Darcy wanted, Darcy got.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Posts new work  
> 2) Twiddles thumbs and hits refresh  
> 3) Waits for reaction  
> 4) *crickets*  
> 5) *author sighs*
> 
> I don't bite . . . without permission, honest! I have no life, so I'll always reply. Feed the authors ego!


End file.
